


Search Results for DIY Last-Minute Couples Costumes Ideas

by showmeurteef



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fake Jealousy, Food, Foot Fetish, Footjob, Halloween Costumes, M/M, a dash of petplay, endeared hyungwon, grumpy changkyun, light degradation, mentioned drug use, minji n minhyuk r there in spirit, silly halloween smut, this is dedicated to hyungwon, ur welcome buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showmeurteef/pseuds/showmeurteef
Summary: “You and Minhyuk wanted to do a best friend’s costume.” Changkyun rolls his eyes when Hyungwon doesn’t instantly catch on. Changkyun gestures angrily with his fists full of accessories. “Velma and Daphne were totally fucking.”changkyun and hyungwon are wearing couples costumes, but not with each other. (aka the main characters of this fic r changkyun's pawprint stockings n hyungwon's skirt)
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Search Results for DIY Last-Minute Couples Costumes Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> i miss writing silly smutty shit in one sitting so here's some silly smutty shit i wrote in one sitting :^) i hope it's fun n not too messy ?? happy halloween !!!
> 
> lmk if u need any tws, cws, tags, etc !!

“Are you _ready_ yet?” Changkyun’s huff echoes down the hall, punctuated by his stomping feet. “We’re gonna be late and you _know_ that Minji will be upset if— What the hell are you wearing?”

Hyungwon whips around from the closet, wobbling a bit on his red patent platforms.

“My... costume?”

Changkyun balls his hands into fists, knuckles turning white around the socks and cat ears he has yet to put on.

“Your costume.”

Hyungwon looks down at himself. Orange turtleneck to red skirt, orange knee highs to red shoes. Blinking with confusion behind his oversized glasses.

“Yeah. My costume. And I’ll be ready once I find my magnifying glass.”

The bedroom air turns stiff. Makeup and clothing are strewn all about, a few shiny candy wrappers and long lost Halloween decorations hinting at the aftermath of some festive tornado. Changkyun glares at all of it. Returns his attention to Hyungwon. Stamps a bare foot, collar jingling as he does so.

“You’re _Velma?”_ His glare is made much less intimidating by how _far_ he has to look up to meet Hyungwon’s gaze. “So Minhyuk is gonna be dressed as Daphne?”

“Well, you said coupling wasn’t cool, so Minhyuk and I wanted to—”

“That’s not the point!”

Hyungwon sways a bit. Huffy, pouty Changkyun is a lot to handle 364 days a year, but Halloween has added a collar to Changkyun’s throat _and_ three inches to Hyungwon’s height to the mix, so Hyungwon feels dizzy. Too much Halloween candy pregaming, too much grumpy kitten Changkyun.

“What _is_ the point, then?”

“You and Minhyuk wanted to do a _best friend’s_ costume.” Changkyun rolls his eyes when Hyungwon doesn’t instantly catch on. Changkyun gestures angrily with his fists full of accessories. “Velma and Daphne were totally fucking.”

 _“Right.”_ Hyungwon rolls his eyes right back, glasses slipping to the end of his nose form the sheer force of his irritation that _this_ is what Changkyun’s so worked up about. “Minhyuk and I are ‘totally fucking’ behind your back, and I decided to drop the news via this 70s American cartoon that Minhyuk and I binge watch while high. Surprise, honey!”

Changkyun’s expression sours, and he plops onto the bed. He _is_ being ridiculous —he _knows_ it— but he’s been waiting by the door for ten minutes _and_ Minji will hate him if they can’t make a grand entrance together _and_ Hyungwon should feel really, _really_ bad for him, regardless of how ridiculous he’s acting.

“Besides, aren’t you and Minji matching?” The last of Hyungwon’s irritation puffs out of his chest to make room for the warmth he feels watching Changkyun angrily put on a cat ear headband. Changkyun extends a leg —only kind of bare and smooth because Hyungwon couldn’t have been bothered to help him shave for his slutty black cat look— and begins to unravel one of his socks.

“Well, _yeah,_ but us both dressing up as cats isn’t the same thing as us dressing up as mystery solving girlfriends—”

Hyungwon falls to his knees, a mess of patent leather and orange polyester on the floor.

“There— You have—” He sniffles, internally blaming the pathetic noise on the rhinitis, and gently reaches Changkyun’s partially-socked foot. “The socks have little pawprints on their soles?”

Changkyun gapes down at him, hands frozen at the bunched fabric around his ankle. One of Hyungwon’s fingers experimentally pokes the sole of his foot, as if the cheap black stockings have magically turned his feet into real paws.

“But...” Hyungwon looks up at him. Desperate. Disbelieving. A man who’s just found an oasis in the desert— Changkyun isn’t sure he has the heart to tell him it’s only a mirage. “But you won’t be able to see the little pink toe beans when you wear shoes.”

“Toe beans...?” Changkyun murmurs. He’d like to release his own foot, but he doesn’t know what Hyungwon will do to it unsupervised. “I know you have a foot thing, but could you, like, chill out? I wanna get to the party.”

Hyungwon swallows the clarification that he doesn’t have ‘a foot thing.’ He has _a_ thing for _Changkyun’s_ feet, specifically. They’re just so _ridiculous_ looking. Cute, squishy feet for his cute, squishy boyfriend. All of the other feet he’s had feelings about up to this point don’t count, now that he’s with Changkyun.

“Fine. But let me put your stockings on for you.” Hyungwon’s eyebrows raise in a way that means he won’t take no for an answer. Or, he would, but he’d rather not have to.

Changkyun sighs and relinquishes control of his socks. The fate of his feet is left to the sexy, possibly adulterous Velma before him. Hyungwon smiles, grateful to have a boyfriend who’s both adorably flat-footed and gullible as can be.

“If you call me ‘kitty,’ I’ll leave without you,” Changkyun says. 

Hyungwon flattens his hand beneath Changkyun’s foot. His fingertips press into his heel. The pink pawprint is plasticky against his skin.

“But I _love_ my kitty.” Hyungwon frowns and loops his other hand around Changkyun’s ankle. “And my kitty dressed up so nicely for me.”

Changkyun tries to come up with a really snappy retort or to wriggle his foot away, but his brain immediately turns to cheap nougat at the pet name. They don’t have time for this. Minji is probably hating him more with every passing second that they haven’t had slutty cat duo "candids" taken— they practiced the poses and _everything_. 

_“Hurry up,”_ he manages to hiss through the sticky, sweet buildup in his head. Hyungwon looks up at him like he’s some sort of divine being. The adoration goes straight to Changkyun’s head. Stickier. Sweeter.

Hyungwon _drags_ the stocking up Changkyun’s leg. Feather-light fingers growing heavier as they near his thigh. Smile growing as he straightens the elastic cuff. 

Changkyun paired the smallest black shorts in the world with the tightest black shirt in the world— which would be a bad enough outfit on its own, but the single stocking makes the outfit approximately twelve billion times worse. Hyungwon sighs, self-pitying. He should’ve known seeing Changkyun in a low-effort cat costume would hurt this badly, but he thinks he could’ve handled cat ears and collar bell related pain. It’s the stockings. The stockings are ushering him to the edge of mental and physical collapse with a toe beaned wave. Hyungwon sniffles again, too far gone to blame it on his mucus-y sinuses.

Moving as quickly as possible, he tugs the second sock onto Changkyun. Like ripping a bandaid off of a wound. A horribly painful, deeply scarring, possibly life-threatening wound. He thinks he might’ve cried out somewhere between Changkyun’s blocky ankle and soft thigh.

“Great. Hope that was better for you than it was for me. Can we _go_ now?” Changkyun moves to stand, but Hyungwon latches onto one of his feet. Changkyun scowls and flops back onto the bed.

 _“Kitty.”_ Hyungwon tries to sound firm, but he’s kind of on the verge of tears. He holds onto Changkyun’s foot as if it’s the key to the aforementioned oasis. A very lumpy key. 

_“Hyungwon,”_ Changkyun whines, even though —or because?— he knows his frustrated tone will just bring Hyungwon even closer, rather than deter him. The time management and friendship responsibility parts of his brain were the first to turn to sugar.

Hyungwon brings the sole of Changkyun’s foot in front of his dorky glasses-ed face, and frowns at it as if the poorly printed pink paw is, itself, a helpless kitten. As soon as his thumbs start to knead into the arch, Changkyun shouts and nearly kicks Hyungwon in his dorky glasses-ed face.

_“It tickles!”_

A pitiful sob bursts from Hyungwon’s chest. Changkyun’s feet —his _cartoonish_ feet— are _ticklish_. Hyungwon grips his ankle and traces the pink toe beans stretched awkwardly between the ball of Changkyun’s foot and his actual toes. Changkyun yelps. Wriggles. Pouts.

“The _party,”_ he hisses. Hyungwon must’ve forgotten the reason why Changkyun is wearing these socks in the first place. Must’ve forgotten why he’s collapsed on the floor in a turtleneck and pleated skirt in the first place. It’s the only possible explanation for his behavior.

“Still haven’t found my magnifying glass. How am I supposed to find clues without it?”

“Yeah, _right_ . Like you’ll be looking for _clues_ with Daphne. Gonna fire up the Mystery Machine together,” Changkyun scoffs. With his free foot, he kicks at Hyungwon’s arms, successfully loosening Hyungwon’s hold with a hit at the crook of his elbow. He celebrates his victory by pushing Hyungwon to the ground with a socked foot. 

The victory is short lived.

Hyungwon snatches the foot planted on his chest —uncoordinated feet are always destined to lose against giant hands— and forces Changkyun to awkwardly balance on one foot above him. Changkyun intends to scowl down at Hyungwon, but that requires him to _look_ at Hyungwon. And Hyungwon’s cheeks are pushing against the rim of his glasses. And his long, bent legs are lengthened even _further_ by the platforms. And his skirt has fallen around his hips.

“You’re the only pussy I need. Promise.” Hyungwon sighs. 

Changkyun’s ears burn. Luckily, Hyungwon’s wistful declaration of pussy dedication weakened his grip. Changkyun smirks and wrests his foot free, victorious once more. If Changkyun still possessed the capacity to reason, he would use his victory to run away, leaving Hyungwon to choose between abandonment on the bedroom floor or a Halloween party. But, alas, he’s only got that nougat brain to work with.

Changkyun presses his foot to Hyungwon’s dick, finding it semi-hard through the thin layer of cotton underwear. Hyungwon makes a ridiculous, nasally sound at the sudden contact.

“Kitty—”

“Don’t start with me,” Changkyun says, using his toughest voice that definitely sounds _tough_ and not at all _tiny_ in Hyungown’s ears. He puts his hands on his hips. He scrunches his toes.

“You want me to promise not to fuck Minhyuk, or something? Is that what this is?” Hyungwon’s laughter dissolves as Changkyun rolls the ball of his foot around. Those pink toe beans are _directly_ over his swollen, heated skin. Hyungwon arches his back and moans quietly.

“Um...” Changkyun really didn’t think this through. He isn’t even that jealous. He wouldn’t mind if Hyungwon _did_ fuck Minhyuk —costume or no costume— but he’s already got his foot on Hyungwon’s cock, and Changkyun’s _not_ a quitter. “Yes.”

Changkyun presses his little toes into Hyungwon’s balls. His jingly collar catches Hyungwon’s eye. Hyungwon can’t _really_ complain about being unable to tug on the kitty’s collar when he’s hot and tight beneath the kitty’s toe beans. Sprigs of sadness still sprout within his chest.

“You’re jealous of Minhyuk and I?” Hyungwon smiles wryly, spreading his thighs. “And, yet, you’re so _generously_ giving me a footjob— a _pawjob.”_

Changkyun puckers his lips to hold back his laughter. Heat blooms in Hyungwon’s head.

“The _plot,_ Hyungwon,” Changkyun insists, gesturing vaguely with his little hands— little _paws._ “You’re so sorry that you made your very cute boyfriend jealous, and you want to make it up to him.”

“Oh? Is _that_ what’s happening?” Hyungwon’s pout oozes sympathy. 

Changkyun rubs his heel along Hyungwon’s length, pressing it against his inner thigh. The sight of his dick —its swollen, damp outline— through the red boxer briefs he must’ve bought specifically for this costume fills Changkyun’s mouth with spit. His lips part. He clenches his fists at his sides.

“Can you... take your underwear off?”

“Shouldn’t the big, angry cat take them off of me? Strip me with all the force of his jealous rage?” Hyungwon puts his hands behind his head as if he’s relaxing on the beach, rather than sandwiched between their filthy bedroom floor and Changkyun’s ridiculous foot.

Changkyun scowls. He thinks he’ll get even with the chill and cocky Hyungwon with a really sexy move. He’ll curl his toes around the waistband of his underwear and tug them down to his thighs. Hyungwon will be _so_ turned on that he’ll come _instantly_ , and then they’ll finally head to the Halloween party. That’s _exactly_ what will happen.

Changkyun gets as far as exposing one of Hyungwon’s hips before he nearly topples over. One clunky foot wobbles in the air and his eyes widen with pure shock at his failure to be sexy. All Hyungwon can envision is a paw printed little foot landing square on his dick — and _not_ in a sexy way— but, just as his dick’s life finishes flashing before his eyes, Changkyun rights himself.

“You do it.” Changkyun pouts. Balance regained, but utterly devastated by his failure.

“Okay, okay,” Hyungwon laughs. Head and heart and dick stirring as he gazes up at his sad, slutty Changkyun. “My kitty’s paws are too little, huh? Needs my help with everything.”

Changkyun flushes. He’d like to have a comeback for that, but he just watches Hyungwon lift his hips and drag his underwear to his knees, feeling incredibly warm. Hyungwon’s dick curls against his thigh, just barely brushed by the mess of red pleats fallen around his hips. Changkyun’s feet are, at least, coordinated enough to brush his skirt back down over his cock.

 _“Fuck,”_ Changkyun says profoundly.

Hyungwon looks down at himself. Red polyester tickling his skin. Leaky head of his dick just barely exposed. It’s very, _very_ obvious that he’s hard beneath the skirt, and even more obvious that Changkyun is affected by the sight.

“Make me come with just your foot and I’ll make up some excuse for Minji,” Hyungwon murmurs, eyes dragging up the length of Changkyun’s legs. Bony ankles to thick thighs. Hyungwon immediately regrets not adding hours of foot and/or leg worship to the deal.

Changkyun’s lips tug into a proud smirk. His hands grab his little hips and his nose upturns. He sticks his foot out, paw print on full display. He wiggles his toes and rolls his ankle. Hyungwon whimpers.

Changkyun’s proud smirk turns devious. The ball of his foot barely brushes Hyungwon’s dick, whisper-soft and teasing. He tilts his head. Widens his eyes. _Meows_.

Hyungwon clenches his teeth and arches his back. He can feel _each_ of Changkyun’s round toes press into his length for a moment, before Changkyun tries to get him off in earnest. Jerky circular movements. Rubbing that alternates between too heavy and too light. Sweat builds beneath Hyungwon’s turtleneck. 

Changkyun’s trying so _hard_ to make him come, but he’s not so good with his paws. He frowns. He huffs. Hyungwon is probably hallucinating, but he swears he sees the cat ears perched on Changkyun’s head droop. It’s _heartbreaking_. 

_“Kitty,”_ Hyungwon sobs. His hand hovers over the top of Changkyun's foot. “Do you need my help?”

 _“No.”_ Changkyun glares down at Hyungwon. “I can do it. You’ll see.”

Wearing the expression typically reserved for solving math problems —they’ve been out of school for a while, but Changkyun feels really impressive when he does math for fun, when his brain isn’t rapidly being consumed by arousal— Changkyun wills every last ounce of his control into his feet. Clunky bones and stiff tendons. Wiggling, tracing, rubbing. 

Hyungwon is leaking beneath him. Swollen skin bending around Changkyun’s socked feet. Changkyun must bring the classic slutty cat costume to new heights— Hyungwon is _this_ turned on from his feet alone. He can do this. He _will_ do this.

Hyungwon rolls his hips against Changkyun’s silly paw, helping him out as subtly as possible without tipping off his kitty pride sensors. His palms tense against the floor. His lips droop open. There’s something hypnotic about the dangling tag on Changkyun’s collar. About the way his cheeks have reddened with frustration, embarrassment, determination— or all three.

Changkyun grunts. He lays his foot over Hyungwon’s dick, fully pressing it against the fallen folds of his skirt, and rocks gently into it. Hyungwon’s legs fall to either side. Parted lips and hooded eyes, arched spine and spread legs— _unfairly_ hot, even with all that orange polyester. 

Changkyun pouts. Hyungwon comes.

Changkyun _blegh!_ ’s and sticks his tongue out in a childish show of disgust at the whitish gunk Hyungwon spurts all over his foot. A single strand stretches between his pink pawprint and the damp head of his cock.

Hyungwon sits up —a bit breathless, a bit shaky— and grabs Changkyun’s ankle. By some Halloween miracle, Changkyun maintains his balance long enough for Hyungwon to place a kiss on his squirmy, come-dampened toes.

Changkyun yanks his foot free, and accidentally— _very accidentally_ kicks Hyungwon’s glasses off of his smug face. Hyungwon sadly watches them skitter underneath the bed.

“Your glasses! You can’t see anything without your glasses!” Changkyun gasps, doing a very poor Velma impression. But his lack of impression skills isn’t the point. The point is— 

Changkyun sits on top of Hyungwon, squeezing a startled sound from his chest. Hyungwon’s attention ditches the glasses for Changkyun’s arched spine, Changkyun’s collar, Changkyun’s smug face. Hyungwon can’t decide which bit of him to grab first, so he just sort of clenches at the floor. Head spinning. Mouth hanging open.

“You _still_ have to make the whole mystery-solving girlfriends thing up to me,” Changkyun murmurs. He wiggles his hips around Hyungwon’s middle. Hyungwon winces at the weighted stimulation.

“What about the party? We’re already pretty late, and if I’m not there to make a grand entrance with Minhyuk—”

Changkyun groans, grabs one of Hyungwon’s useless hands, and hooks his long fingers around his collar.

“Will you _shut up_ about Minhyuk? I suggested the slutty cat costumes to Minji because of I knew _you_ would like it, and if _I’m_ not the one who gets fucked by you in a _skirt_ by the end of the night—”

Hyungwon tugs Changkyun downwards by his collar, pressing Changkyun’s angry little mouth to his own soft smile. It looks like Changkyun thinks coupling with him is cool, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> (dont worry. even tho they don't make it to the party on time , they don't miss any grand couples costume entrances cuz minji n minhyuk were also caught in a similar scenario at their own place)
> 
> i hope this was a fun read ! changkyun Definitely thinks that kudos n comments r cool
> 
> u can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/showmeurteef) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/showmeurteef)


End file.
